


Thank you Chris.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Even "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Buck needs new clothes, Chris gets him a top Buck will always keep.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Thank you Chris.

“Hey little one.” Eddie said sweetly as he sat in bed both his hands on Buck’s small baby bump. “Your papa and I can’t wait to meet you, we already love you so much.”

Buck tried not to let himself smile, knowing that if he clued Eddie into him being awake his husband would stop.

“And your brother Chris, he’s so excited to be a big brother and I know he’s going to be the best big brother. And you’re gonna be an amazing little brother or sister.” 

Buck finally couldn’t take it anymore and he cracked an eye open to look up at his husband who had the biggest dopey smile Buck had ever seen. “You know the baby can’t hear you yet.” Buck reminded him.

“I know.” Eddie said with a nod as he looked up from Buck’s stomach to his face. “But I still like talking to it.”

"I can tell." Buck laughed. “This is the third night this week you’ve done this when you thought I was asleep.”

“You’ve been awake for that?” Eddie asked in shock having had no clue. 

Buck just nodded his head with small smile. “No come here so I can get some sleep.”

Eddie did as he was told moving up to lay down on the bed and let Buck rest his head on his chest.

**********************************************************************************

“I fucking hate this.” Buck groaned as he tried to button up on his jeans.

“You could just get a new pair of jeans.” Eddie pointed out from his place on the bed. “You have said you needed new jeans for about two weeks now.”

“I know.” Buck sighed as he finally got the button done up. “But I was kind of hoping to get a few more weeks out of these, before I have to get pregnancy stuff.”

“I’ll get you some stuff while I’m out with Chris today.” Eddie promised as Buck pulled on of Eddie’s shirts on. “That’s mine.”

“I know.” Buck nodded. “Yours is a size bigger than mine.” Buck pointed out. 

“No it’s not.” Eddie shock his head with a laugh.

“Fine.” Buck looked over at his husband with a small awkward smile. “I just like wearing your clothes.”

"I've noticed.” Eddie nodded with a smirk. “And I’m not gonna complain.” 

“Good.” Buck nodded as he walked over to his husband. “I’ll see you tonight.” Buck leaned down kissing Eddie.

“See you tonight.” Eddie replied before he watched his husband leave the room.

**********************************************************************************

“Why do we need to go shopping?” Chris asked as Eddie drove the two of them too the shop.

“Because we need to get some new clothes for Buck.” Eddie explained keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Does he need new clothes because of the baby?” Chris asked, being the only person other than Bobby that knew there was going to be a new baby.

“Yeah because of the baby.” Eddie nodded a small little smile coming to his face. “And Buck had left us to get him some new clothes before he gets home for work tonight.”

“Can I help you pick?” Chris asked happily.

“Of course you can bud.” 

**********

“Do you think Bucky will like this?” Chris asked as he held up a top, with the words best dad written on it.

“I think he will.” Eddie said with a smile. “I think he will love it.”

“You sure?” Chris asked still unsure.

“I am sure.” Eddie nodded with a laugh. “I know I love my one. And now you have your best big brother and Buck and I both have best dad ones.”

Chris just nodded before he went back to looking for more cloths.

**********************************************************************************

“I see you two had a really productive day.” Buck commented as he looked through the four bags of clothes.

“Chris just kept coming up to me with more and more cloths, I couldn’t say no.” Eddie replied with a shrug. “And I figured you would need them anyway.”

“With the way your baby’s growing I will.” Buck said with a nod. “The doctor said I might not even start showing until later in the pregnancy and look at me now.”

“I think you look hot.” Eddie said as he pulled his husband against him. “I always think you look hot.”

Buck smirked as he leant forward to kiss Eddie, letting his hands travel down to Eddie’s ass. “I think you look pretty hot yourself.”

“Kiss me.” Eddie told him as he leaned forward kissing Buck.

**********************************************************************************

“This top is amazing Chris thank you so much” Buck said as he pulled the top over his head.

“You really like it?” Chris asked with a nervous smile on his face.

“Of course I do.” Buck nodded as he walked over to pull his son in for a hug. “Thank you so much.”

“You are though Bucky.” Chris told him as he pulled away. “You’re a great dad.”

Eddie tried not to let himself tear up as he pulled away enough to look Chris in the face. “Thank you so much Chris, I love you.”

“I love you too Bucky.” Chris smiled as he hugged Buck.

Buck looked at his over Chris’ shoulder as a happy tear slid down his cheek.

“This kid’s right Buck, you’re an amazing dad to Chris and you’re going to be an amazing dad to this new baby.” Eddie agreed with his son. 

“You’re a pretty good dad yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
